Between Sesshoumaru and Pinocchio
by pratz
Summary: "What you know, Kagome, is a mere surface." Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and a Pinocchio dream. ::Discontinued::
1. Notes and Disclaimer

BETWEEN SESSHOUMARU AND PINOCCHIO

Author: pratz

Notes and Disclaimer for all following chapters:

First; Sesshoumaru and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I just use them for the fun of writing, so I hope there'll be no sue towards this silly fic writer (but flames will be welcomed ).

Second; please excuse any grammatical error and mistakes (English isn't my native language, I tell you). Also excuse for the character's bashing and OOC-ness.Third; there'll be some dirty languages, mature content (I hope I don't write _that_ too explicit ;), angst and over-whelming anguish. I do not have any responsible if someone feels like being agitated by the material. Inu Yasha does exist here, but no too much compares to Sesshoumaru's part (gomen to all Inu Yasha lover). And as like my other fics, this fic is going to have more and more dialogues inside.Fourth; I'm going to use quotes and events from other anime, manga, show, and novel for this fic, and I wouldn't be too dement to claim them as mine and get you all sue me. I say once again, they all respectfully belong to their owner.Fifth; I don't promise this fic will finish so soon, but I never write a fic if I don't know how to put an end on it. I promise this fic will be finished, don't worry, but the speed depends on your reviews and comments. So please read and review, good readers! 


	2. The Sealed Lord

BETWEEN SESSHOUMARU AND PINOCCHIO

Author: pratz

CHAPTER 1: THE LORD WHO WAS SEALED

For Higurashi Kagome life was always beautiful. It didn't matter that she lived at an old temple. It didn't matter that she had no boyfriend to kiss or hug her—though a senior named Hojo was always flirting with her. Without a boyfriend, her sky was still blue and the flowers didn't wither. Clichéd, she knew, but it was true. It didn't even matter that she had no father to live with. Her mother, her little brother, and her grandfather were more than enough to enjoy her life.

For Kagome, life really_ was _beautiful... until this morning.When she opened her eyes, on the pillow in front of her face stood a ma—or she should call him a little flea man—with four hands and he was talking to her. Really, really _speaking _to her."Do you hear me, Kagome-sama?"Her head was spinning heavily. She just couldn't believe that a... flea, or dwarf, or bacteria, or whatever it called, was speaking and calling her name. _What a great morning to start a day._"Kagome-sama?""Hai, I hear you." she answered softly, feeling she had gone insane for she had answered the flea man. "Tell me it's not a dream.""Iie. Yume dewa arimasen, Kagome-sama, and you're not dreaming."_Great, now my world isn't really beautiful anymore._"It's the time, Kagome-sama. You must come.""Huh?"

"Follow me to the Western Land of Sengoku Jidai, Kagome-sama, and you may know what have been waiting for you."

"Yeah, and surely I'll be a goddess there, right?""Kind of, Kagome-sama," The flea man nodded.Kagome couldn't stand any longer. Her imagination was too much. She really had to wake up right now.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I don't understand and I refuse to understand! Now just get off of my face and let me sleep! It's Sunday! GET THE HELL OFF!!!"

From the kitchen, her mother could hear that her beloved daughter was yelling furiously yet she didn't know why. Kagome's brother, Souta, was already running to his sister's room.Back to Kagome and the flea man who was now standing on top of Kagome's nose. Now he spoke once again with his four arms wide open. "Sumimasen, Kagome-sama. Because you had refused to cooperate, I have to take you with force."

The flea man released a bright shine from his hands, so bright Kagome thought she would be blinded by it. She closed her eye in order to protect them and felt like she was floating in spiral.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Kagome's door opened, Souta's face coming from the edge. What he saw was just an empty room, with a messy bed and no Kagome. He blinked once, and twice, when he saw a ray of light above a pillow where Kagome's head should be. The boy stepped inside, looking to his right and left, but he still didn't see his sister. "Kagome? Where are you? Don't scare me..."

"Souta? Please wake Kagome up! Tell her breakfast is ready!" Their mother shouted from the kitchen downstairs. The boy's mouth gapped open in disbelief and ran out from Kagome's room, full of fear and panic.

"Mamaaaa!! Kagome was kidnapped!!!"

"Kagome-sama? Kagome-sama, please wake up. Kagome-sama?"

She moaned weakly. Slowly, she forced her eyelids to open. The first thing that welcomed her was a bright sunshine. She raised her right hand to cover her eyes, sighing shortly when birds' chirping reached her ears. Her left hand fisted since she felt her back was a bit sore, grasping a few blades of grass from the land.Her eyes snapped open immediately._Birds' chirping?!__ Grass?! Land?!!_

  
She jumped in pure surprise, utter shock, full panic, and confusion.

Looking around, she found that she wasn't in her bedroom anymore. She didn't see her bed, pillow, or anything else, and instead she saw woods, a field with green grass, and a river in the distance. No walls or door, just grass and more grass... everywhere.

Her mouth gaped like a goldfish but she couldn't say even a word.

"Kagome-sama?"She turned to her left to see the flea man standing on the rock beside her."Where... am... I?"The flea man sighed before shifting his gaze to the grass field around them."Kagome-sama," he said softly. "Welcome to the Sengoku Jidai."Her jaw hit the ground as her eyes widened disbelievingly. But she knew the flea man wasn't lying. Everything he said was the truth. She wasn't in her room. Like it or not she was in a new and strange place now—not to mention a bit scary also."I... I—""Forgive me, Kagome-sama, but I didn't have any other way to bring you here."She stared at him for a while. "I forget your name.""I am Myouga," the flea man jumped onto her shoulder and bowed politely. "I am an aid to Lord Inutaisho of the Western Land.""Lord—who?""Lord Inutaisho of the Western Land," Myouga repeated—Kagome noticed the pride in his voice. "The late great youkai lord and the only master to—"

"Whatever," she cut in sharply. "Just wake me up and take me home right now."

"I'm afraid I can't.""What?!""First of all, this is not a dream, Kagome-sama, and second, my duty is only to get you here."

"Whaaat?!"

"Kagome-sama, it's impolite for a miko to cry out like that."

"I'm a what?!!!"

"You, Kagome-sama, are a miko," Myouga smiled in amusement, finding the way Kagome said 'what' in more than one way with a different tone and expression. "A powerful miko Lord Inutaisho believed that you would save this world."Seeing that Kagome seemed to lose her voice and also losing that annoying 'what', Myouga spoke again. "I was commanded to bring you here. Before his death, Lord Inutaisho told me that a human girl from different time would save Sengoku Jidai from..." he hesitated for a while, and then, "the most evil creature ever known by human and youkai.

"Lord Inutaisho told me to bring you here and also said that his son would help you to find that evil. From now on, I will be your guide... if you let me."

"This is the stupidest joke I've ever heard, Myouga-san," Kagome smirked sarcastically. "Hell, I even don't even go to my own temple to pray and yet you say that I'm a miko.""I just told you what Lord Inutaisho told me, Kagome-sama," She jerked suddenly and caught the flea man between her thumb and middle finger, ready to crush him. "Listen here. I don't care whether I'm dreaming or not but just take me back home or I'll—""You will kill me, won't you? You can't. I am a youkai. I'm immortal.""And you'll live your immortal life in a very crushed body.""Kagome-sama, I really don't know how to bring you home. Lord Inutaisho said th—"

"Stop talking about that damn Lord Inu-whatever-his-name-is! I want to go home NOW!!"

"But Lord Inutaisho said that you'll be able to go home after you defeat the evil!"

Silence, then, "Who?""Who?""The guy that you called 'evil'.""He's not a guy neither a youkai.""So...?""A hanyou.""Han—half demon?""You could say that," Myouga huffed as she released him from her fingers. "A man that turned into a demon will never be called a youkai.""Who is he?""As a human he was called Onigumo. As a hanyou..." the flea shivered slightly from fear, "Naraku.""Naraku then," Kagome said, already surprising Myouga that she could say the name so casually. "May I ask you one more question? If I really am a miko, then why don't I have any power like in the stories? Why can't I fly or summon a ghost or shinigami? And why don't I feel any changes in me?"

"That makes three, Kagome-sama."

"Fine. Just answer me."

"First of all, the shinigami is beyond the power of a miko, Kagome-sama. You're a miko, yes, but shinigami is counted as god. You have power—I believe that because Lord Inutaisho said so, but I don't really know what kind of power you possess. I also don't know the answer for that flying thing, as well as the changing thing.""Great. Thanks for the information.""Anyway, Kagome-sama," Myouga continued carelessly, ignoring the sarcasm on Kagome's voice. "There's one thing you should do as a miko. This is what Lord Inutaisho said.""What did that great lord of yours say?""You have to unseal his son from the seventeen years seal.""Why must I?""Because he would be an aid—or I should say a _help_—to you.""And he is...""Lord Sesshoumaru."

"—and since he is the eldest son, Lord Sesshoumaru is an heir of the Western Land. He's as strong as Lord Inutaisho, even stronger maybe, but much colder. After the painful death of Lord Inutaisho, Lord Sesshoumaru soon became the master of the Western Land. But not long after the succession, Naraku came and—"

"Your so-called Lord Sesshoumaru was sealed," Kagome finished for him. "You've already told me that.""Yes, Kagome-sama."Kagome cursed in silence. She had walked through the forest and the grass field for about two hours to find the sealed lord and found nothing yet. Just how long did she have to walk before she'd meet that damn lord? _Great.__ I'm in a strange world with a flea who can talk and now he's talking about a demon lord. I must be crazy—so crazy that I'm beginning to believe everything this flea man is saying._"If he was that great, how was he being sealed?"

"It's—"

"What?" Kagome turned to face the flea man on her shoulder since he didn't finish his answer.

"We are arriving, Kagome-sama."She raised her head to find a big tree in front of her. Never in her life had she saw a tree as big as the one in front of her now. The branches were bigger than two human bodies wide and its leaves created a canopy thick enough to shelter two houses. The tree looked powerful and sacred... and scary.But that wasn't a problem to her compared to this thing.A man, with white kimono and armor, which had horns on its surface, was pinned to the tree's trunk by a silver arrow in his chest. A bundle of fur was on his left shoulder, gently caressing his cheek—she noticed that his cheek had two stripes on each side—when the wind blew softly. His body was covered with wild plants and lichen she almost thought he was being one with the tree. Climbing plants had grown across his shoulder to his waist and there were two smaller branches tangled themselves on his left foot. _If only he didn't have that glossy white hair, I'd think that he's Swampthing,_ Kagome thought. _He looks like he's just sleeping._"It... it..."Kagome couldn't find any words, not a single word. It seemed like her words were stolen by the wind from the glory of the sight before her."Lord Sesshoumaru..."From the flea man's choked whisper, she already knew that she had reached her first destination.And all she had to do next was releasing him from the seal.Releasing a youkai lord named Sesshoumaru.

Notes:

Why was Sesshoumaru sealed? How could he? What were Kagome's relations with Naraku and Inutaisho? And how would Kagome control Sesshoumaru (it's not going to be the 'Osuwari' thing, OK )? But I guarantee one thing; our dearest Sesshoumaru _isn't_ going to have a long wooden nose . Nyaaah... just be patience, minna-san!

Many thanks to my beta, Napea/Meamiko. Nyaah... if you readers are going to say thank, say that to Napea/Meamiko! Once again, thank you and thank you to all of you. Hontou ni hontou no hontou arigato gozaimasu!!

In fact, I really don't know what the fur on Sesshoumaru's shoulder is, but in this fic I make it as his father's fur (like Shippou has his father's). I know that his tail when he's in youkai mode (that giant dog form) isn't like the fur—instead it looks like a painting brush, and if it's really a tail, then he supposed to have a hole on the back of his pants, right? Can't even imagine that thing coming from his rear!! ; And since I also don't know the name of Sesshoumaru's father, so I just take 'Inutaisho' from other fanfics I'd read.

Please be kind since it's my first Inu Yasha (which's the right ones, Inuyasha or Inu Yasha?) fic and don't forget to review so that I'll have the will to carry on. I welcome every review, constructive critics, and even flames, so please review, minna-san! 


	3. Releasing Sesshoumaru

BETWEEN SESSHOUMARU AND PINOCCHIO

Author: pratz

CHAPTER 2: RELEASING SESSHOUMARU

The first thing that crossed Kagome's mind was how someone could be alive with an arrow embedded in his chest. He was alive, she knew it and yet she couldn't believe.

_But that wasn't a 'someone'. That's a youkai._She swallowed nervously. _Here I am, standing in front of a youkai—not to mention that he's also a lord—still in my pajamas. _She glanced down, seeing that her feet were still bare and her pajamas' bottom was crumpled and a bit dirty. _Great.__ Just wait until that youkai lord sees me._"Kagome-sama," someone—or something—tapped her cheek softly. She recognized it. Myouga. The flea youkai. The one who had brought her here in complete stranger place and situation.She raised a questioning brow at the flea."That's Lord Sesshoumaru," the flea pointed to the sealed youkai. "Now, Kagome-sama, it's time to unseal him.""Why should I?""First, you asked me why you had to, and now you ask me why you should. Such a quick change, isn't it? But I will never change my answer, Kagome-sama. It's Lord Inutaisho's last wish. So, you have to follow his wish. Besides, Lord Sesshoumaru may know how to send you back home."Kagome grumbled softly. "How?""To free Lord Sesshoumaru? Just pull the arrow on his chest.""That easy?""That easy.""Fine," Kagome stated. She started to climb the giant tree, branch by branch, until finally she was chest level with the sealed youkai. She drew a deep breath before exhaling it in short. Her fingers traced the arrow's stalk while her gaze concentrated on the youkai lord's face. "I just have to pull this off, right?"

"Hai."

"And?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru will be awake, I supposed."

"What do you mean by you supposed?""Err... Lord Inutaisho didn't tell me what would be happen after Lord Sesshoumaru awoken.""Great."

"I think he is supposed to follow your words."

"Follow me?"

"Yes—instead of obeying you. To obey someone isn't a part of Lord Sesshoumaru's nobility."Kagome sighed. She gazed back to the sealed youkai again. _Well, he's unconscious, so hopefully there won't be any trouble._Her hand gripped the arrow's stalk, trembling slightly. When her palm finally held it fully, she felt a powerful yet peculiar aura pass through her body, jolting her entire being. _What was that? _She took no heed to it and tried focusing on her attempt to pull the arrow. She was ready to withdraw the arrow when suddenly a pair of eyes opened.The eyes of the sealed youkai.She gasped in surprise, nearly losing her balance and all about to fall down if only she didn't grasp a branch beside her.Her words left her as a pair of golden eyes pierced into her eyes, stabbing her right to the soul. It felt like her heart stubbornly refused to beat for a minute. She was so close—too close. She could feel his breath upon her face and his cynical yet dangerous gaze on her."What," the sealed youkai started to talk, "are you doing?"The youkai lord's voice was so flat, so cold, and yet so deep. It rang throughout her ear like a voice from something heavenly._Heavenly?__ Hah! He's a youkai, Kagome. A demon couldn't be from Heaven._"Get off, human."She snapped just as quickly. "Gomennasai.""What are you doing?" he asked the same question again."I..."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, glad to see you again."

The sealed youkai turned his head as far as his trapped body letting him. A flea had just jumped onto his left cheek, griping itself onto his skin.

"Myouga.""Hai. Finally I could talk to you again, Sesshoumaru-sama. Seventeen years is not a short time," the flea nodded in appreciation. "And you might be free after all. Kagome-sama will help you.""This human?""Yes.""I did not ask for a human's help.""You still haven't changed," Myouga smiled. "Such a high opinion of yourself."He snarled lowly."Sorry," Kagome entered. "So... you are Sesshoumaru?"His eyes twitched. "I do not think there is another Sesshoumaru other than myself."She rolled her eyes. "Man. A proud being as always.""Get off, human.""You don't want to be free?""No—if it means I am helped by human.""So your freedom is nothing compares to your pride?"His eyes narrowed dangerously. If he hadn't sealed onto the tree, surely she'd be laying on the ground lifelessly."Let's see..." Kagome said sarcastically. "I want to see your face when you're free from this seal."She took a tight grip on the arrow and pulled it slowly—in purpose, of course, since she saw the youkai lord winced slightly."Hurts, doesn't it?"Finally, the arrow was completely removed from the Sesshoumaru's chest. She waited for a chance, yet she found the youkai lord was unmoving even an inch from his place."Ka-Kagome-sama..." Myouga bounced from Sesshoumaru's cheek. "I think you should back off."

"Why? I want to see this jerk's face when he's—"

"There's no time to have a talk now! Please! Ba—"

There was a deafening boom as her surroundings exploded. Woods and leaves were all around her. She didn't know what had happened as she was thrown away into the ground, almost two meters high.

"What the—"

"Kagome-sama!"She coughed once from the mass amounts of dust and splinters of wood everywhere. Myouga's voice seemed so distant from her. She began to panic as she couldn't see anything.There's a collision sound, loud enough to be heard, and then, "Ofgh!""Watch your step, human."

Without a clear reason, she chilled ever so sudden. She knew she had shoved into something. And that 'something' was clearly talking to her.

_Gosh._

She raised her head, half in curiosity and the rest in anxiety.

It was the now freed youkai lord with the silvery white hair, which reached to the back of his knees. Kagome estimated that he was standing about hundred and eighty centimeters or more—so much taller than her—but he was too thin. She noticed his pointed ears, remembering her of the vague images of demons from stories. His stoic and vacant expression was on his face, which was a very good opus of mother-nature. But what made her gape wordlessly were his eyes. His eyes... they were... amber? No. They were gold—a pair of golden eyes. Behind them, she saw nothing.

Just emptiness... and...nothing.

She was still slightly unconscious until she felt something sharp on her throat. In no time, she realized that it was Sesshoumaru's clawed hand on her throat."I do not owe you anything for your having unsealed me, human." The youkai lord said. "But I will grant you a choice for your death. Which type of death do you choose? A painful one or the opposite?""You—"Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her throat, digging his claws into her skin and drawing blood. She had dared talking impolitely to him, so she deserved to die. Still keeping his tight hold on her, he began to talk once again."You will not talk that rudely to me, human. Now answer my question. Since Myouga knows you, then you must not be just a mere, ordinary human. Who are you? Why were you able to unseal me that easy?"

"J-jerk... I won't talk to you if you don't let go of me."

He growled low in his throat. "Then you ask for your own death.""Kagome-sama!! Sesshoumaru-sama's forehead! Touch his forehead!!"She didn't even think twice when she heard Myouga scream. Quickly, before Sesshoumaru could stop her hand's movement, she put her palm on his forehead.Sesshoumaru roared as a ray of light emerged from his forehead. Both of them closed their eyelids in order to protect their eyes from the blinding light. A minute later, the light slowly faded and finally vanished all the way. What had happened just left a mark right on the center of Sesshoumaru's forehead—a dark blue crescent moon.

The youkai lord blinked once, tightening his hold even more. In no time, he himself suddenly felt his throat was choked he almost couldn't draw a breath. He glared angrily at the woman before him.

"What..." he hissed, furiously, "have you done to me?""Do you think I know?!""You—" His hand made a move, intending to crush her neck into flesh and blood, but once again he felt the choking sensation on his own neck. He smelled blood, not only from her torn skin but also his."I suggest you not do that, Sesshoumaru-sama." Myouga appeared from the behind Kagome, now standing on her left shoulder."This must be your work, Myouga."Kagome blinked in surprise finding that he also said the same sentence as hers in the same time."No," the flea shook his head, finding himself was amusing at the sight. "It's Lord Inutaisho's."Sesshoumaru growled, still not wanting to let Kagome out of his grip."I think Lord Inutaisho had created a kind of magic for Kagome-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama, and I believed it supposedly used to keep you in control.""How dare you!""Please forgive this Myouga, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm just doing what your father had told me to.""Keep you in control, huh?" Kagome said harshly. "A kind of reins, I guess.""Quiet, human."

"Just let go of me!"

"After you do all of this to me? No. Remove this mark and magic from me _now._"

"Even if I know how, I will _never _remove it from you!"She swore that she could see his veins pop out on his neck and face as he restrained his anger and hatred. Slowly, Kagome placed her hand on top of his. Half-heartily, he took his hand off her throat, licking the blood off his claws. Kagome took a deep breath. When her breathing became normal again, she gave him her most frightening death glare.After a glaring contest between Sesshoumaru and Kagome for a few minutes, Myouga finally spoke."Lord Inutaisho had planned all of this before his de—" Myouga stopped suddenly when he noticed an angry glare from Sesshoumaru, and then, "before the succession of the Western Palace. What he wanted me to do was to get Kagome-sama to Sengoku Jidai and to get her to free you, Sesshoumaru-sama. That mark on your forehead is also a part of Lord Inutaisho's plan as well as another mantra to keep you in con—""What other mantra?""I myself do not know what mantra it is, Sesshoumaru-sama. Only Kagome-sama knows it.""What mantra? Listen here, I never heard even one damn mantra to control a youkai," she glanced toward Sesshoumaru, "especially a youkai like him."

"A mere human like I'd thought."

"What did you say?""Please, you two!" Myouga shot out. "Kagome-sama, Lord Inutaisho would be coming in your dream to tell you the mantra personally. I don't know when but surely it will be happening soon.""Before she can dream, I will kill her.""You will never be able to do that, Sesshoumaru-sama. The mark on your head is the first magic. Everything that happens to Kagome-sama will have an affect to you. In other word, every cut, every wound, and every injury that happens to Kagome-sama will be returning to you physically.""I will kill you for this, Myouga."For the second time, they said the same sentence in unison.

Myouga laughed heartily. "I guess you two have begun to be a companion for each other."

"Never, in my life, had I dreamt of having a human as a companion." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Me?! Being a companion to _you?!_ Dream on!" Kagome shot back.

"Do not add more fuel to this already aglow flame, human."

"Sure, Sesshoumaru-_san_!!"__"You will learn how to talk to me.""Fine! Whatever you want!"With that, she turned on her heels and started to walk away, leaving a furious youkai lord and a crushed flea youkai courtesy of the fuming youkai's lord.

inspired from the quote 'Man is a proud being' from G-Cleft's Flame of Recca fic, _The_ _Paradox_ _of_ _Attraction_.

This is for my beta, Napea, who always reminds me to write. Thank you! 


	4. The Swords

BETWEEN SESSHOUMARU AND PINOCCHIO

Author: pratz

CHAPTER 3: THE SWORDS

There was a calm and cozy clearing near by. With grass and wild flowers spread out almost all over it. A small, serene wood with a footpath enclosed by bars of ogre trees on each side. Sound of birds chirping floated through the light and the gentle breeze of the wind.

A perfect picture really it was—of course, if there wasn't fuss like this one."Sesshoumaru! Slow down a little, will you?!"The youkai turned his head lazily. A little behind there's a human girl running a little after him."Get a move, human.""Great! Just blame it all on me! It's you who walks with a nuclear loco-like pace!""What is a... loco?"Kagome clamped her mouth shut. She had just forgotten now she's in a world where a loco didn't exist at all and yet in this world youkai did. Well, one of them was standing in front of her anyway."Did you not hear me, human? I asked you.""Huh? What? Oh. A loco, isn't it?" Kagome tried hardly to hide her amusement. "Well, a loco, a locomotive I mean, is the head of a train. We, human, control the train by machines in the loco, but nowadays we don't really need to after all, since technology does all the works.""Tech-no-lo-gy," The youkai enunciated that word sound so strange on his tongue. "You humans really are a nuisance—saying such a word like that. What is a train?""You'd just told me that humans are nuisance, and yet you ask me what a train is."

"I will ask what I want to ask."

"Yeah, whatever, you arrogant stubborn.""Watch your manner, human. I will not tolerate any humiliation toward me."

"Humiliation? Dear God! There's only us here, even Myouga isn't here, and you're afraid someone might hear what I say!"

"Myouga has nothing to do with this. Besides, he is not here since I want him to prepare something for me." Sesshoumaru raised his chin—a gesture that convinced Kagome fully how arrogant he really was. "And I like not to be seen by any human or lower creature just to have they talk nonsense about me.""Who will?""Everyone will, since I, Sesshoumaru, was traveling around with a low human, and not to mention a girl.""Who is the low human?!" Kagome hissed indignantly."And even does not realize who she was, surely.""And yet _this_ low human knows about a train!""Do not change the topic, human.""My name is Kagome! It's Kagome, do you hear me?!!" the furious girl yelled near Sesshoumaru's ear, having him winced in return. "What?!""You hurt my hearing.""Hurt your what?""My hearing," Sesshoumaru hissed dangerously. His eyes narrowed in such way made Kagome shiver slightly. "I am a dog youkai, if I might warn you, and dog youkai has perfect hearing. So you stay away from making noise near me and I may spare your life."Silence.Kagome gritted her teeth almost painfully. Her biggest wish now was just to be returned back to her era, with her peaceful family and warm bed. Think about it, how could she stand any longer when the entire person she'd seen was but an irked and ungrateful youkai? It didn't even matter that he's a lord—instead it only added more and more intricacy to her."Sesshoumaru?""I warn you before, human, you are not allowed to address my by only my name.""No, I just want to say thank you."The youkai lord finally had the heart to turn facing her. He raised an eyebrow just to ask her what she meant by saying that."You gave me this." Kagome stretched her hands a bit, showing him what she wore. It's a lovely piece of silk kimono with color of blue sky and perfect broiders of golden flower.

"I did not do anything for you." Sesshoumaru said quietly. "Your clothes before were uncommonly strange. My eyes were sick of it."

She remembered the pajamas she wore when she first coming in this era. Matter of fact, no matter how expensive a pajama was, it meant nothing here, in Sengoku Jidai, an era when there's war and demon ruled the land. It would only make her look like an alien from nowhere—which was half true, though._Wait. Demon rules the land? And Sesshoumaru's a lord, right?_"Are we going to your land?"Silence once again, before: "I have no lands—not any more.""You don't?""We are going to get my swords back," Sesshoumaru stated, showing that he didn't want to lift up the subject of his land. "We are heading to Ryuukotsusei.""Ryuu—what? A dragon?"Sesshoumaru nodded. "At this time, I believe Myouga will have prepared everything about our next meeting with one of my adherent follower. Then, the only thing I have to do is just take my swords back."_That explained why he just put a sheath tied to his belt,_ Kagome mused. _But he said swords. Didn't it mean he has more than one? I think most swordsmen usually only has one lethal sword. Well, except for Roronoa Zoro, I think._ She giggled lightly.Hearing her giggles, Sesshoumaru glanced over her. "What?""Nothing really.""Human," he said in disdain.For the first time, Kagome took no heed to argue him. "Uhm, Sesshoumaru, still anxious about a train, aren't you?""I told you, human, do not call me—"

"Well, a train is vehicle with a dragon look-a-like appearance," she cut shortly. "Except that it's made by iron, steel, or another metals."

"Ve-hi-cle," For Kagome, Sesshoumaru looked like a kindergarten boy learning how to spell a word. "An iron dragon, then? So a powerful youkai does exist in the place you're coming from. I would be glad to have a fight with him.""With... a train?" Kagome almost laughed heartily if only she didn't remember that Sesshoumaru was so sensitive on hearing. "Oh God, you're really a quaint one."He only cursed softly, not noticing how near she was to him and that she was now walking beside him.

Higurashi Kagome always thought that the scariest thing ever in her—normal—life was a nightmare. Well, it WAS. Now, it looked like she had to change that point of view.

First of all, her life wasn't that normal anymore. And save for that, all those scariest things had been spoken among humans, a nightmare is just a piece of cake compared to SOMETHING in front of her now."Who said size doesn't matter?" she muttered shakily, her body trembled slightly but her legs were paralyzed on the spot she's standing.Right before her eyes, there was really BIG dragon pinned onto the wall of solid rock mountain. She even wondered if Saint George could kill that dragon with his spear. Like Sesshoumaru before on the Shinboku, the dragon was also sealed by something stabbed through its chest."That is my father's fang."Kagome gulped nervously, knowing that Sesshoumaru indicated the thing sealed the dragon. If a fang only were that big and that strong it could hold a dragon in place, the fang's owner who was Inutaisho—the youkai who definitely had been responsible for her arriving in Sengoku Jidai—must be very, very undoubtedly powerful.The dragon stirred, causing the earth to tremble and the land around the two standing before him to shake. A low-pitch growled erupted from its throat and slowly, the red eyes opened. A face in the middle of the dragon's head started to talk, finally registering the lanky youkai standing before him."Sesshoumaru.""Ryuukotsusei." Sesshoumaru answered in the same tone. "You are still alive, I see.""A fang will never be able to kill me," the dragon hissed, "and we youkai could heal ourselves.""I did not come to talk about my father. Now, give me back my swords.""Your swords, eh? You never entrusted your swords to me as long as I remember.""I never did. My servant did that so no one could gain anything from my swords.""Ah, your servant. Who's his name? Jaken?" Ryuukotsusei smirked evilly. "How is he?""It is none of your concern."

"How cruel. Aren't we supposed to be a good fellow to each other, Sesshoumaru-san?"

This time, it's Sesshoumaru's time to snarl. Kagome even could see a vein popped up on his neck."Still the short-tempered Sesshoumaru, ne?" Ryuukotsusei smirked. "Just as I always thought. You never suit the position of the heir of my eternal rival.""How dare you to claim yourself as my father's eternal rival. I wonder why my father had not killed you.""Isn't it the other way round, Sesshoumaru? He died because of gashes and wounds from our last battle. But I, Ryuukotsusei, am still alive.""Yet you are sealed."The dragon narrowed his eyes to the source or the voice, only to found a human girl standing a bit distance behind Sesshoumaru."A human girl?""So what if I'm a human girl?" Kagome defied blatantly, though her voice was trembling from all demented escapade she'd experienced by herself, especially this meeting with a dragon."A human girl once again, Sesshoumaru?" Ryuukotsusei bantered in sarcastic way. "Like father like son, I believe. What a disgrace to the name of the Western Lord.""She is nobody," Sesshoumaru snapped, his self-control almost waning. "Just give me back my swords and I will leave you all alone to have your time here.""I'm nobody?! You da—""Shut up, human, or I'll feed you to Ryuukotsusei." Sesshoumaru cut Kagome's words so quickly."I don't give it a damn about a dragon who can talk and a lord who acts like he's the ruler of the world!""Neither do I to such a mere human girl.""You're lucky this fang prevents me from using my power, human." Ryuukotsusei interrupted. "Or I—""Where are my swords, Ryuukotsusei?"The dragon kept quiet for a while, then, "Sesshoumaru, I dislike your family heritage, you know, but I like your father since he was my only and eternal rival. I hate him for sealing me here and I hate him even more when he died. I want to fight him again, to finish our unfinished business though, because I never believed he was stronger than me. Besides Tessaiga, one of the two swords your servant entrusted to me also has the same ability to kill me. You already knew that, didn't you?"

"Toukijin."

"I will only give your swords back if only you promise to kill me after.""What?!" Kagome cried out."You keep your mouth, human. I'm not talking to you," Ryuukotsusei concentrated again to Sesshoumaru. "So, Sesshoumaru?"Sesshoumaru didn't answer immediately."I'll take it as yes. Now I'll tell you. Your servant had wanted me to keep your swords from the most dangerous enemy of yours, which I didn't care who, and I guarded the two swords since then. How many years passed actually? Seventeen? Well, time is running out, Sesshoumaru, and I still don't know yet why your father gave you a sword like Tenseiga instead of the first sword of his, Tessaiga.""I do not know yet either.""Whatever. Now just get your swords back from inside my head and send me to hell."Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He just leaped forward and landed gracefully on top of the dragon's head. Kagome looked so small from his position now. Above the visage on Ryuukotsusei's head, two swords embedded across each other. One was a sword like any classical Japanese sword, while the other one had a style of usual double-edged sword. Sesshoumaru soon registered them as his.The dragon growled restrainedly as Sesshoumaru withdrew slowly one of the two swords from his head. Seconds later, the sword finally eased out from Ryuukotsusei's head. In no time, the wounds the sword left behind were completely healed as if nothing had happened. Sesshoumaru stared at the sword on his hand before slipped it through his tie-belt.Kagome only could see dimly from far. But she did notice there was one sword left."What about the other swords, Sesshoumaru?" Ryuukotsusei asked."You can have it if you want. I do not need it.""Take it back! I don't want any damn gift from Inutaisho's heritage!"Sesshoumaru smirked devilishly, narrowing his eyes so that his face looked eerie. "I said I did not need it, Ryuukotsusei. Take it as a goodbye.""Goodbye? What about your promise? Are you trying to disavow your own words?!""I never said that. It was only your own perception.""You bastard!"Sesshoumaru took no need to care, flowing to get himself down on earth with only a sword on his waist. The dragon roared frivolously in such clamor, cursing the youkai lord and his family and everything about him. In return he had made great earthquake which almost destroy everything surrounding him."You damn bastard, Sesshoumaru!! I would be glad to see you killed and rot in hell! I'd watch you die like your father!" Ryuukotsusei roared furiously even louder."Hey!" Kagome yelled to Sesshoumaru while protecting her head from rocks and slabs of land. "Take the other swords right now!""We should go from here unless you desire to die, human.""Just take the other sword!"

She never had held any sword before. But today, her hands gripped the sword Sesshoumaru gave to her earlier.

Sesshoumaru gave?Well, actually it was that he didn't want to bring the sword with him. He seemed have been satisfied with just one sword—the first sword he pulled from Ryuukotsusei. The sword she brought with her now was just like another Japanese sword she'd seen on pictures and films. Its sheath was deep black, but she never dared to pull the sword out. Strangely, it looked like the sword beamed some strange aura from it.It's called Tenseiga, he had said before."Why?"Sesshoumaru didn't stop walking, but he heard her question perfectly."Why what?""Why don't you bring this sword also?""I do not need it.""But two is better than one, right?""That sword," Sesshoumaru took a glance to the sword in her grip, "never suits me—like Ryuukotsusei said before."Kagome's mind played the scene from moments before. Ryuukotsusei's anger, Sesshoumaru acts, and the two swords. They're far away from Ryuukotsusei's mountain but even now she could hear his angry growls and roars.

"Never suits you? And the one you bring with suits you?"

He didn't answer her."Why?""That is twice, human.""You never answered.""I will answer what I desire to answer and will not answer what I do not desire to."

"Hey! I just want to know."

"You do not have to."

Kagome grumbled silently, cursing whatever or whoever brought her here with this jerk and even cursing Myouga for leaving her only with his so-called Lord of the Western Land.

_Someday, Sesshoumaru, someday I'll make you tell me what I want to know. I'll even make you tell me before I ask you._And suddenly, something hit her._Wait. Didn't Myouga say before that Inutaisho supposedly pay me a visit in my dream? It's the third day I'm here and yet nothing happened save from Sesshoumaru's arrogant manners._Kagome sighed softly. She just hoped that Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill her before she had the chance to meet the one who had caused all of this.

p.s.: the word 'Tetsusaiga' written in hiragana read as 'Tessaiga', because the little 'sa' character after 'tsu' is formed 'tessa' not 'tetsu' in written language—but it's right in spoken language to say both.


	5. What Dreams May Come

BETWEEN SESSHOUMARU AND PINOCCHIO

Author: pratz

Please go back to the first installment for disclaimer and such. Huge thanks to my readers and my beta, Napea/Meamiko. You all are my treasure (One Piece style o)!!!

CHAPTER 4: WHAT DREAMS MAY COME

Time really was something rather fickle, this Kagome was painfully aware of. Today was her eighth day in Sengoku Jidai, a dangerous world where she had been brought to. And, of all matters, a world where the only companion she knew was an arrogant, rock-headed, and selfish youkai lord.

Yeah. Who else but Sesshoumaru, the so-called Lord of the Western Land?

"Offph!"

Sesshoumaru had stopped walking so suddenly that Kagome, who was following him from behind, accidentally collided face-first to his back.

The youkai lord turned around immediately as Kagome rubbed her abused nose. Suddenly, he felt the same sensation on his own nose.

_Damn that magic,_ he growled throatily. "Watch your steps, human."

"Say that to yourself, will you?! Next time, tell me when you're going to stop all so sudden like _that_!"

A corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched, but he kept his lips in a thin, grim line.

"At a loss for words, eh, Lord?"

"Whatever, human."

Kagome rolled her eyes in mocking expression. "So, what are we gonna do now anyway? Don't tell me you're planning nothing after we walk this far!"

Sesshoumaru turned his body again and snorted softly.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

He continued in silence.

Kagome grumbled and followed Sesshoumaru again. The two kept walking until finally Sesshoumaru stopped on the top of a small hill. Before them, there's a giant, shady tree that reminded Kagome of the Shinboku.

"We will wait for Myouga here."

Kagome looked around her. On the other side of the hill's foot, vaguely she saw roof tiles arranged in near area. _Must be a village,_ she thought.

"Err... where are we now?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"That," Kagome pointed to gathered roof tiles, "is a village, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Kagome grinned. "I think I'll go to the village for a while."

"As if I care."

In a blink, Sesshoumaru was losing sight of her as she ran passionately to the village—seeming like she had forgotten she's wearing a kimono.

Sesshoumaru snorted again to see her acting like that. _Humans really are perplexedly confusing. One time she's angered just because I stopped walking so suddenly, and one time another she's happy because of another small thing,_ he mused.

Almost unconsciously, his right hand trailed up to the point where the silver arrow had sealed him to the Shinboku for seventeen years. He let his hand on for moments while his head bowed mournfully, his bangs covering his eyes in gloom.

_Just like her._

Sometimes, memories were more frightening than just time.

Kagome returned back from the village handful with things she brought along. He recognized them as a bundle of blankets, a set of stationery, an umbrella, and a tray filled with food. The girl waved her hand in amusement, making the youkai lord blinked rapidly in curiosity—yes, he half-heartily had admitted that _everything_ she did was interesting.

"What do you bring?"

Kagome didn't answer immediately, instead she asked him; "Did you really blink or it's just my imagination?"

"I am the one who asked you, human. Answer me."

Kagome ignored him.

"Human..."

She grinned in return. "Now you know what it feels like to be unnoticed, don't you? It sucks, right?"

He growled in annoyance.

Kagome laughed a little at his look. Leisurely, she walked to the tree behind Sesshoumaru. Putting the things she'd brought from village, she tilted her head to see Sesshoumaru still standing on his spot. Waving her hand, she called him, "Here, I bring you some foods. Want some?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I do not eat human's food."

"You don't or you don't want to?" Kagome pulled her hand back to her side. "Or that you can't?"

As always, she didn't get anything from Sesshoumaru for an answer. She shrugged uncaringly as she rolled her eyes. "Eloquent, aren't you? Whatever," she said. "By the way, do you know how to play cards?"

"No."

"Geez. Are men in here this bloody boring?"

"I am not a _man_. And more than that, I hate cards."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You hate everything except yourself."

"Hn."

"Just listen here, _Lord_," she uttered sardonically. "I don't care if you hate _everything_. That's your business, not mine. But at least, please, befriend me. Well, since your father wanted you to help me and we're supposed to be... err... friends to find the guy called Nara—"

"Do not say his name when you are around me!"

"—ku," Kagome continued, not giving him any heed to care. "And my name is Kagome!"

"I know, human."

"So call me Kagome! Not 'human'!"

"I will call you whatever I want to call you."

"You—" Kagome gritted her teeth to keep her anger in control.

"I'm what?"

"All right!! Do whatever you like! Call me whatever you want, you delirious irking lord! Just do whatever you please!" And suddenly, just before she muttered her next words, she realized something. "Hey... Wait a sec. Why don't you sit here? It's hot and you're gonna get yourself burned if you're just standing there."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head toward the girl behind him.

"Come on, I'm not going to bite you. It's cool here."

"I have enough bad experiences with a tree."

"Oh."

She should have realized it before. Half-regretting, Kagome shrugged her shoulders, deciding she wouldn't bother him anymore. She'd almost forgotten that the youkai, sitting under the intense heat of the sun before her, was sealed in Shinboku before. Without talking anymore, she took the umbrella and stepped nearing Sesshoumaru.

Taking a place beside him, she tossed herself sitting, opening the umbrella over his and her own heads.

"What are you doing, human?" Sesshoumaru jerked in anger, irritatingly distanced the umbrella away from him.

"Don't you see I'm helping you? I'll keep you company here because it's not fair if it's only you who are roasted like a Thanksgiving turkey, but...!" Angrily, she raised her forefinger in front of his nose. "But I won't ever let myself be burned! I spent so many times just to have skin like this, you know! And since we, I mean _I_, have an umbrella, I think this is the only way I could prote-..."

"You idiot, absent-minded human," Sesshoumaru snarled harshly. This human girl was already getting on his nerves. "I said I just did not want to get near to any tree, not that I do not want to take a shelter."

And with that, he shifted his position a bit backward until he was fully sheltered by the tree's canopy.

"See?"

Kagome blushed so deep red in full embarrassment. Silently, not knowing why, Sesshoumaru was happy that he could give the human girl a payback after all that she'd done to him, seeing her blushing like that.

_Did I just say that I'm happy?_

Unnoticed by Kagome, Sesshoumaru tilted his head up, seeing the green leaves and silently cursing himself to ever think something so... so lowly like he'd just done before.

_I will not repeat the history. Not again._

_Never again.___

"Where... am I?"

It was no wonder that Kagome asked herself like that. In the beginning, she was only sleeping. Yeah. To have some sleep after a long, hard day was like to get God's forgiveness after doing some big sins. Over exaggerating, maybe, but it's that what she'd already thought.

And damn anybody who made her experience this strange... dream.

She knew she's having a dream since she wore clothes from _her_ time and even shoes—much different from the kimono and genta she'd worn. And from that she could tell that she's dreaming while her consciousness was still awoken fully.

"All right. If I were dreaming, I hope at least I'd have a good dream."

'Good', at least for she herself, was something enjoyable to experience. The word 'good' was something that didn't burden her with such complexity or else. And 'good' was everything that made her happy.

And having a man with astounded clothes was not counted on the definition of the word 'good'.

He just appeared before her when she turned her head aside—like he had just materialized out from the air. Soundless. Suddenly. And capriciously surprising.

"Who... are..."

"Greetings, Higurashi-san." The man—if she could definite him as one—before her put his hand on his chest and nodded slightly. She noticed the breast plate looked like the one Sesshoumaru wore on his chest. The strange man also donned a set of graceful kimono. He looked just like a royal family member. "Finally we could meet each other."

"You..."

"I am the one—whom you might have already thought—is responsible for your coming to this era."

"I-Inutaisho?"

"That is my name, Higurashi-san. Thank you for remembering."

"You could say thanks for another thing," she said sarcastically. The youkai—she'd just corrected her thought of his species seconds ago—only smiled at her words.

"I knew I could not find another human who's better than you, Higurashi-san."

"And I knew I once had a better life in other place."

"I like a spirited young lady," the youkai laughed. "Humans sometimes are interesting."

"You talk like you ever knew one."

"I _did_. By the way, I think that 'better' is not the most accurate word to describe your life, ne? It should be... let's see... _orderly_ _straighter_ _up_? Was not your life monotonous before? You did not find any intricacy like you found here, did you?"

"I'd prefer a simple life more than anything, thank you."

"Interesting thing to say, Higurashi-san, but not to be done."

"At least I have some peace of mind there."

"Would you like to tell me what were considered on the description of 'a peace of mind', Higurashi-san?"

"Definitely a condition where there's no arrogant and indignant youkai like your son."

"Nice choice of words." Inutaisho's smile grew even wider. His sympathyc gesture finally lessened the reluctantly of that time's situation. "Saa... I should not be surprised after all."

"Yeah. And _I_ shouldn't be here after all."

Inutaisho became silent. His smile fell and he donned seriousness all over his face. "That, Higurashi-san, is the only one I do not agree with."

"Uh huh. And why is that?"

"You have some important reasons for being here. You, human from different time and place, are needed to be here."

"So there are some reasons why I should be here, aren't there?"

The youkai nodded.

"And there are..."

"No, I would not tell you this time. As time goes by, you will learn why you have to be here. For now, let's us just say that you're the messiah."

"Great."

"Kind of," Inutaisho added quickly. "There's an ancient prophecy existed all this time that said that someday, a miko will appear from another time to save all creature beings from the darkness."

"I believe the one that can evict the darkness is electricity."

"What is..." Inutaisho raised an eyebrow, "e-lec-tri-see-ti?"

Kagome almost laughed at the naïve question of Inutaisho's. _Like father like son, I guess._

"You could say it's a kind of power that can summon the light, Lord."

Stupid explanation, she knew.

"Ah. Lord," Inutaisho waved his hand and laughed—which for Kagome was sounded bitter and strangely sad. "I don't need such title. You might think that we, youkai, only need to have territorial land, an authority to dominate, and to mate. No. It is not like that. I would say 'no' to all of those."

"But—"

"Yes?" Inutaisho calumniated quickly. "They will disappear someday. All will fade away right before your very eyes since—as a youkai—you are a long-lived being. I do not need them. You might think I regret that not all of the youkai folk realize this fact. Yes, I do. I regret it. And I do not want it to be happened on my sons."

_Sons?___

"Sorry? Maybe it's 'son' that you meant."

"No, you did not mishear me, Higurashi-san. I hope you will meet my other son soon. It would be my pleasure," Inutaisho sighed. "Though maybe you will be surprised anyway."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes in mock. "All I know is that you youkai will do anything to fulfill your desires, using anybody you can manipulate to get your dream coming true. Listen here, Lord, I might be stupid or coming from low class through your eyes, but I surely know one thing." She stopped to give a break. "I want to go home. _Now_."

"Leaving some works unfinished is irresponsible, Higurashi-san."

"You're the one who want me to finish _your_ job, aren't you?"

For a while the situation felt so tight and the air grew tenser.

"You do not know who you're talking with."

"The hell I care."

"If only you were any other person, I might have killed you. But maybe you're right," Inutaisho sighed, deeper this time. "I admit that I, Inutaisho, former Lord of the Western Land, need your aid."

"I'd be glad if you said 'help', Lord."

The youkai growled lowly. Kagome only sneered at him.

"Higurashi-san, what is the quote you love the most?"

"Quote?"

"You did not think I had come to you just for having a talk like this, did you?"

"Rest belongs to the work as the eyelids to the eyes, maybe."

"Wonderful. May I know who the impetus was?"

"You would still not understand even I say who he was. So, why did you ask that?"

"That sentence—a wonderful one I myself admit—will become a mantra of an aid to you."

"Mantra?"

"To... ahem... _control_ my son, see?"

"_That_ sentence?"

"That sentence."

"Rest belongs to the work as the eyelids to the eyes?!"

"So be it," Suddenly, Inutaisho's figure became vague. She knew he would soon be gone from in front of her. "Be careful to say the mantra, Higurashi-san. You would not want to know what will be caused by it."

"No, wait! There's so much I want to ask you! Lord!"

"The pleasure is mine for having met you, Higurashi-san." Now, it's his voice that started to fade. "May you and my elder son will be get along together soon. Remember, you will learn so much more here."

"Wait! Lord Inutaisho!"

"You will learn about everything. Everything you need to know. And with that, may you will be able to help my son."

"Hey! Lo—"

"'Till we meet again, Higurashi-san."

And he was completely all gone.

A pair of golden eyes was the first thing she saw as she opened her eyes.

"Aaaaaahh!!"

There was Sesshoumaru, frowning in pain since she's screaming so loud before, hovering above her like a hunter to its prey.

The chapter's title comes from Shakespeare's _Hamlet_, _Prince_ _of_ _Denmark_. My thanks to Napea who showed me this.

inspired from _Hikaru_ _no_ _Go_ manga by Takeshi Obata & Yumi Hotta, vol. 17, scene where Hikaru is having a dream where Sai shows up after the ancient go player's gone before.

The line "Rest belongs to the work as the eyelids to the eyes" is coming from Rabindranath Tagore's _Straybird_.

In the anime, it's Go-Shinboku. Go = "five" à I think it's according to how long Inuyasha was sealed, but it's kinda improper since 50 is "gojuu" (or some people write it as "gojyuu") in Japanese. I translate the word Go-Shinboku as "500-year Old Holy Tree" without looking at the kanji character since I've never seen the real kanji, but in this fic I change it into Shinboku (literary means "Deity Tree" or "Holy Tree"). Anybody can show me the kanji, please?

Please feed me with your reviews!


	6. Thunder, Wounds, and What Else?

BETWEEN SESSHOUMARU AND PINOCCHIO

Author: pratz

Please go to the first installment for disclaimer and such. My thanks go to Napea/Meamiko for being my beta and to all readers for being my supporter.

Chapter 5: Thunder, Wounds, and What Else?

Never, in her life, had Higurashi Kagome ever screamed that loud, but what else could be expected from an _ordinary_ girl when she saw a face of a youkai above hers right after she open her eyes?

Above her, Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth in pain from assault on his sensitive ears. He had heard her talk in her sleep, whispering something about 'youkai', 'mantra', and something else—not that he paid any attention to whatever it was she was doing, though.

And then he had her screaming so loud that the dying man would be awakened. _How dare she!_

"What are you doing?" she snapped angrily.

"Shut up," he growled.

"It's me who should be saying that to you! Get off!" With some boldness left in her being, Kagome tried to get him off of her, yet he strengthened his hold on her arm. "Sesshoumaru, this is not funny. Let go."

"Who do you think you are, human?" Sesshoumaru hissed dangerously. "Do you think I will not kill you?"

"You... you _cannot_ kill me."

"You think so?" Sesshoumaru tightened his grasp on her—only to find he was feeling the same sensation on his upper arm.

"See? You really can't kill me."

His grasp tightened even harder. Sesshoumaru took no heed to care about his own arm. Bringing his head down, he lowered his face to Kagome's until she could feel his breath on her face.

"One day," he whispered. "One day when I am free from this damn magic, you will be the first I kill."

And still, he didn't let go of her.

Kagome coughed a little, a bit dizzy from the sudden closeness of the pompous youkai lord. She pulled herself into a sitting position, and Sesshoumaru followed, straightening his upper body.

"Yeah, go say that to the world, will you?"

"Are you, lowly human, making a joke of me?"

"Give me a little room," Kagome pushed his left shoulder. "Listen here, lord. You're a jerk, you know that?" she didn't care that his eyes narrowing furiously. "It's impolite to stay that close to strange woman you barely know. And..." she leaned forward, "it's even more impolite to threaten a woman!"

To hell with his sensitive hearing! She thought she'd even be happy to see him suffer from her loud scream. _He deserves it!_

"I definitely will kill you, human. I will."

"You bastard," Kagome hit back harshly. "You're just a selfish, pompous jerk! You really deserve to be hated. It's not surprising that someone sealed you to that tree."

Almost imperceptivity a flash of pain crossed his golden, demonic eyes. It was gone so quickly that Kagome didn't notice it. Why should Sesshoumaru, of all people, feel hurt just because words of a 'mere' human like her?

Yet he growled even louder. Immediately, she sensed something was happening.

"Wha—"

"We are watched," the youkai lord cut her thoroughly. "Do not move."

With no other word, he leapt forward towards the bush of wild plants near them.

Something—or might she said _someone_—jumped backward, avoiding Sesshoumaru as his dangerous claws broke open the bush.

A pony-tailed man landed before Sesshoumaru, a sinister smile on his face. He was wearing the same sash style like Sesshoumaru, with armor and a long spear in his hand. _He must be a youkai, too_, Kagome mused.

"Sesshoumaru of the West," the man spoke. "An honor to meet you."

"I have never seen the Raijin Brothers step on my land," Sesshoumaru stated. "But it is a different case if you had lowered yourself to _that_ hanyou's feet."

The corner of the other man's mouth twitched slightly. "Well, still as arrogant as usual I see. Isn't it a _dog's_ duty to bow to its master's feet?"

Kagome noticed a change in Sesshoumaru's stance that signaled how furious he was. Even she didn't ever call him 'it'. No matter how much of a damned bastard he was, he's still a... what should she say? A person? A man?

Well, a dangerous youkai lord nevertheless.

"You better watch your manners," Kagome said from behind the youkai lord. "This man is dangerous and he may kill you."

The other man laughed. "Ah, well, such a pretty lady shouldn't be near two men who are about to... _have__ a discussion_." He smirked. "Please wait until I finish with the... _former_ owner of Western Lands and we shall have a pleasant date, will you?"

Sesshoumaru snorted cynically.

"Cut the crap, you flirt-tease youkai," Kagome snapped.

"Ah-ah. Wrong answer, my lady," the man smiled evilly. "This Hiten is a real gentleman. Not like this..." he tilted his head towards Sesshoumaru, "_dog_, who's now trying to get his dignity back after _those_ shamefully defeats."

_Those?___

Better not to ask Sesshoumaru or that man called Hiten now, Kagome realized, as Sesshoumaru stepped ahead, hand on the Chinese-style sword's hilt.

"Getting irritated already, Sesshoumaru?" Hiten laughed mockingly. "I do not intend to fight."

"Then we will just have a talk, like you said."

"It's not like that. He whom you called my master told me only to greet you, Sesshoumaru. So..." the man whirled his spear above his head. "Let me say 'hello'!"

The youkai Hiten pointed his double-edged spear to Sesshoumaru's direction. The youkai lord sprang forward also. The spear spewed lightning bolts, each of them ran towards Sesshoumaru like a racing.

Sesshoumaru struck back as the lighting neared him. The beams of light flashed everywhere, leaving marks as they subsided.

"Is that Toukijin made from my master's other form's canine?" Hiten pulled his spear back. "Great sword you have—even though that's not your father's legacy."

"My father is a past. I am not like him."

Hiten raised a brow. "Whatever you said, you're keeping a human woman like he did once before."

"Shut up!!" Sesshoumaru roared, swinging the sword violently.

"Aah!" Kagome covered her head with her hands and bent low. "Sesshoumaru you jerk! Watch where you swing that thing, will you?!!"

For a second, Hiten fled from Sesshoumaru's sight, the blast of Toukijin only leaving a small whirlwind and dust around the battle area.

"Too slow!"

In no time, Sesshoumaru felt burning sensation on his upper back. Thundering loudly, he turned his body just to see Hiten floating upon a cloud and smirking.

"Being sealed for years hinders your ability to fight like you've done, nee?" Hiten put his hand on his hip. "Even an old geezer youkai moves faster than you!"

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome was worried to see the youkai lord's back torn open, a bloody line beginning to show through the fabric, yet his passive face betrayed nothing.

"That's my personal greeting, Sesshoumaru."

"You talk too much," Sesshoumaru stated coldly. He jumped forward once again as if he were flying through the dust and chaos. Toukijin came first, searching for any object to take, to kill.

One of its slashes came upon Hiten's waist. The end of his sash fell into ground, but Sesshoumaru quickly used it to pull Hiten down.

The raijin youkai had no time to avoid Toukijin as Sesshoumaru stab the sword through Hiten's body.

"It's..." Hiten mouth hung open, disbelievingly, "...it's im-impossible... h-how..."

"You are hundred years too early to be a match for me," Sesshoumaru whispered in plain tone. "It is not because you are strong that I am wounded. I am wounded because of my own carelessness."

"Heh," Hiten scorned. He grasped Toukijin's blade and drew himself near its owner, stabbing himself even deeper. Sesshoumaru's face keep impassive even he didn't know the reason behind his enemy's action. "I t-told you before... I am here... just as... a m-messenger."

Kagome watched wide-eyed as Hiten's hand clamped tightly on Sesshoumaru's collar. Her mouth gaped open, ready to yell at him.

"This is my master's greeting."

A harsh blow hit Sesshoumaru's chest, sending both he and Hiten to opposite directions. The raijin youkai's body collided with trees, breaking three and coming to a stop on the fourth tree.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome tried to reach him, but her steps stopped immediately for hearing the youkai lord's abrupt roar.

She saw him falling onto one knee, hand clutching tightly on his front clothes. Green ooze trickled down his palm. _Is that his blood?_

Sesshoumaru stood back up with much difficulty, supported by Toukijin that he stabbed into the land. His breath was ragged and she could see his body trembling a bit.

"You low, unworthy youkai," Sesshoumaru snarled, a hint of red starting to blend into his golden eyes. "I should have anticipated this."

"Haha..." Hiten smirked within his last power to struggle. "From the b-beginning I didn't have a p-plan to duel you. Well, I'll be..." he coughed blood, "more than happy to know that... y-you're going to die _tonight_..."

"_Die_." Sesshoumaru hissed, swinging Toukijin once again. This time, its attack met the object, ripping Hiten to pieces.

Never in her life had she seen a murder. Yet now, in front of her very eyes, there's a cruel, ruthless youkai lord killing his enemy as if killing a fly. Just a slash of a sword and the battle was over. Quick. Deadly. And that's it.

But, honestly, truthfully, in all her heart, she'd never imagined a live show of a homicide would be happen right before her.

_Damn. How could he kill so easy like that?! He's demented!_

She ran to him, getting him by his arms and yanking him turn around. Before she had any opportunity to scold him, he was tumbling down.

Kagome wasn't sure whether he was lucky or she was unlucky that she'd been there when he fell.

"Sess—" she tried to get him back into consciousness, "Sesshoumaru! Get up!"

He didn't react.

"Sesshoumaru, stand up!" she pulled her left sleeves in order to hold his arm, trying to prevent their downfall...

...but her hand slipped, gripping nothing in process.

Her mouth gapped open in denial, in ineffable disbelieve. She didn't even care that the youkai lord's wounded body had plummeted down right on top of hers.

_He... he has..._ Her breath left her as well as coherent thought. _O-only _one_ arm?_

Already worry about Sesshoumaru? Reviews, please, and definitely I'll give you the continuation! Reviews are my breath!


	7. A Mere Surface

BETWEEN SESSHOUMARU AND PINOCCHIO

Author: pratz

Disclaimer and such: please go to the first installment.

So soooorry for the long, unwanted delay. Napea, where are you? I miss you... TT Well, I guess it couldn't be help if you're busy, ne? _Anybody_ wants to beta this silly fic? This is an option, but honestly I'm so desperate for _help_! I do notice some unlikeness here and there, but still... just follow the leader ; Hope you'll get the point anyway.

So, readers, this is for you. Enjoy and review.

Chapter 6: A Mere Surface

The first thing that came into Kagome's mind was 'what's this?!!'

_Oh please. That sounds cocky, Kagome. Say something better!_ __

Half-heartily, she ignored the disturbing voice inside her head as she watched Sesshoumaru tumbling down to the ground.

Yes. The great and arrogant youkai lord had fallen.

_I'd like to think that you would said the last two words cheerfully, 'Gome-chan._ __

"Just shut up," Kagome snapped mutely. Now she really wished the voice would just go and leave her alone.

Well, not perfectly, completely alone. Sesshoumaru was here, too, right? And the said youkai lord had just fallen down.

In her panicked mind, she didn't even realize that she had said 'Sesshoumaru falls' three times along.

It's not like she didn't try to prevent him from getting fall. She really had tried. She had reached out her hand to grab his left hand, and yet... the silk material of his sleeve slipped through her fingers as if... as if—

—he had no left arm.

The youkai lord roared even louder as his body shook. The ripped clothes on his chest gave her a frightening show. The skin beneath the clothes was beginning to color an ugly greenish. She wasn't sure if it's his blood or else, but she remembered the cause of it. The thunder youkai Sesshoumaru had fought to before got him hit on the chests. And she wondered if the blow wasn't only a mere strike.

"Poison," she whispered as she realized, half afraid about the youkai lord's condition. What if Sesshoumaru would be lacking of control because of the poison? What if Sesshoumaru would be a more frightening feature than he was already now? What if—

All what ifs clouded her mind and only a rough moan snapped her from her thoughts.

_Sesshoumaru!_

Hurriedly, she raced to get him. The youkai lord sprawled on the ground, face much paler than usual, and the same flush of greenish seemed now to be reaching his upper arm.

"What should I do, damn it?!" she cried out in panic. "I'm not Florence Nightingale! Sesshoumaru, get up!"

"Kagome-sama! Here! Here! It's me!"

Something popped onto her cheek. She slapped her palm onto her cheek—only to get a squeaking Myouga fell to her lap.

"Myouga! Help me! Sesshouma—"

"I know, Kagome-sama, no need to explain. Looks like I come at the right time."

Kagome squeaked in horror as something cylindrical and wet touched her hand which laid on the grass. She turned around to see what 'thing' behind her was.

Her heart leaped immediately to her throat.

A fox, a huge one, feet and tail blazing with flames, was licking her hand. Somehow she couldn't help but thought back to her lazy cat back home, Buyou. Hell no. Buyou was a ten-fold safer to pet than this creature. The word 'tame' wouldn't suit this creature at all.

"This beast, Kagome-sama, is Lord Inutaisho's pet," Myouga stated proudly even though his voice barely reached the still-shocked Kagome. "Kirara."

The creature nuzzled its head onto Kagome's lap as if to say a greeting.

"Kirara likes you, Kagome-sama."

"Ki—" she stuttered weakly, "Kira—what?"

"This beast's name, Kagome-sama. Kirara. Now," Myouga tilted his head to Sesshoumaru, "we should get him back."

Kagome wondered why Myouga used the phrase of 'get him back'.

Kirara walked graciously to the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru was moaning softly, face downward, greenish flush now was reaching his neck. His face was torn between pain, breathlessness, and humiliation. Kagome couldn't help but thought how the hell the arrogant youkai lord still could think of being ashamed even now.

"Kirara, bite Sesshoumaru-sama."

"What?!" Kagome yelped. "Myouga, tell me I was misheard. Bite him?! Really, really _bite_ him?! _Him_?! Kirara has to bite Sesshoumaru?!"

"By all means, yes. Kirara's fangs contain one of the most powerful poison history has ever known. I saw Sesshoumaru-sama's battle just ago and I know who Hiten was. The raijin youkai's poison can kill human as much as Kirara's poison will do. In other words, they're more than dangerous."

"So why y—"

"To conquer conflagration, just run to the centre of the flame. That," Myouga murmured, "is what I'm doing."

"Oh," Kagome suddenly lost the need to argue. "Right."

She hoped it was.

She felt as if she was a mother hen.

Sesshoumaru's head was pillowed by her lap, sleeping. She recalled the moment Kirara had bitten the youkai lord, the moment Sesshoumaru had swayed his hand and caused Kirara thrown a few meters away, and the moment the youkai lord enmeshed with unimaginable pain for almost full two hours after the biting.

Myouga had said that two kinds of poison were battling each other inside Sesshoumaru's body. Both of them were evil, vicious, and perfect murderers. Sesshoumaru had known those facts and he did never want to bet his own life. Thus, that explained why he threw Kirara away. Yet, the beast was way too powerful for a poisoned youkai even he's a lord. It ended with Kirara's sharp fangs embedded on Sesshoumaru's arm.

After that, his defense was broken.

And she witnessed his collapsing at that time.

She sighed. Sesshoumaru didn't seem as powerful as he might be seen. Well, she didn't know exactly how strong the lord was, true, but she never imagined that the youkai lord would lose to poisons. Worse, now he was sleeping with his head on her lap. He didn't even stir once. Hell, that sounded like a so cheap story for her. So sappy.

All of this sounded dreamily. Her coming here, his revival, the two swords, the raijin youkai and so said 'master', the fight, and... all. She might write her story and sold it to those people who believed in parallel world or else.

Yet, it's not like she was the heroine of the story.

Or was she?

"Kagome-sama?"

"Myouga," she replied softly.

"You look as if you were thinking so hard. May I know what you're thinking even just a little bit?"

She watched the flea propped up on her shoulder. "He'll wake up, won't he?"

"He has to. The journey has just begun. He couldn't stop here."

"Why don't we take him back to his home? I mean, he has a family, right?" she noted Myouga's sudden grief expression. "Or maybe not..."

"Oh, it's not like that, Kagome-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama has a family, but—"

"But?"

The flea sighed heartily. "It's a long, long story. I have no right at all to tell you, pardon me. When the time is coming, surely he would tell you himself."

"Come on," she nagged. "Just a little bit will do you no harm."

"I—"

"Please?"

The flea sighed once again, this time in defeat. "You definitely really are hard to beat, aren't you?"

She just smiled almost devilish.

Sesshoumaru did have a family. Besides his father who had once visited her in her dream, the youkai lord had some other persons who shared the same blood of his. He had a mother, of course, but Myouga said nothing about the youkai lady. He refused to spill anything about Sesshoumaru's mother, standing firm on his thought of 'the lord will tell you in the time'. Another family member he had was a younger brother. Now she knew why Inutaisho had once said 'sons' instead of 'son'.

She watched the silvery head on her lap. Sesshoumaru's cheek, marred with two red stripes—a full reminder of what he was, was now looked pale. An instinct of motherly nature kicked in and unconsciously she brought her hand to trail the red streaks.

"Who would have thought that you have a brother, huh?" she said, so soft that it almost unheard. "A half-brother no less."

His eyes flew open slowly. She was mesmerized by the golden orbs beneath the eyelids yet his eyes were empty—so empty as if he had lost his soul. She found almost nothing there.

"Myouga told you?"

She realized he had heard her words. He knew. "Yes."

"I will kill him."

"Myouga didn't do it by his own will," she argued. "I made him tell me."

"Then I will kill you, too."

"Could you?" she mocked sardonically. "I think a noble lord won't kill just because someone knows a story about his... bloodline."

"A lord does have his pride."

"Your pride can go to hell for all I care."

Silence, then, "My family is not like what you think. What you know now is just a mere surface of deeper matters."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"I have no obligation to tell you," Sesshoumaru snarled, anger rose once again in his tone.

A corner of Kagome's mouth twitched. This arrogant lord would undoubtedly be her death one day. No, she wouldn't get picked even more. Get irritated meant she was lost. She didn't like to lose at all.

The youkai lord closed his eyes again. Flash of memories ran through his mind. These later day's moments replayed again as well as some memories from past years. He hated them. He hated weaknesses.

Somehow, she didn't ever realize how her hand was still on his cheek all the time even though he was asleep once again.

"Do you hate your family that much, Sesshoumaru?"

Her whisper was swallowed by night as a perfect moon was rising from its chamber.

_Only a beginning of all problems, Kagome.__ Only a mere surface of all matters._

New chapter will be sent after my mid-term test! Wish me luck ne! I still need a beta-reader!


End file.
